


Climbing Forward

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: /r/fanfiction, /r/fanfiction prompt 6, Always, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Mirror's Edge - Freeform, Moving, Sisterhood, climbing up a train, delivery van, grabbing hold of, prompt 6, random word, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A train...Loyalty, Faith Connors climbing up a train to try and get to her sister, just the usual.</p><p>(For the /r/fanfiction Prompt 6 August Random word, which I got Localization train,  loyalty as the theme, delivery van as the object in the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing Forward

“Always…” - She couldn’t hear anything except the wind that passed on top of her and threatened to topple her into the rails, or, if into a curve, into the eerily deserted streets below, all her words were swallowed by that wind, and it seemed that her breath was as well. She fought herself to remain still.

Her fingers felt like vices, though she was used to grip and push herself upwards through pipes and Parkour around the city, it was obviously clear that this wasn’t the intent that God - If there was such a God - Faith often questioned herself of that, had intended for them. Her legs threatened to topple upwards as the wind picked them up.

And still she climbed further and further, if it could be considered climbing, she didn’t gain height, only distance. The train was going at 60 miles per hour, perhaps more, and ever since she had jumped on top of it, and grabbed hold of, in a jump that could have easily have been a tragedy if she had failed it, she could only grab hold of and slowly, oh so slowly move forward.

She bit her lips, the fresh air pushed her hair backwards, though it was in a pixie cut, and she didn’t have bangs, and her face felt cold, just another consequence of the high speed at which she traveled, but she wasn’t going to give up, not today, not now, and not now.

Though her words couldn’t be heard, she still muttered them, the wind quickly taking them away. “Always” being the one that was the often repeated, though not the only one. To Faith nothing ever as intense as the cold metal she was grabbing onto, ready to keep moving forward.

She mentally counted the number of carriages she had passed, hoping that she wouldn’t misjudge them and end up in a room with the wrong person. Ever since climbing on top of that delivery van, jumping of it to the railing of the railway and, from there, ignoring the safety regulations jumping on top of the train, she was ready. She was on carriage 83 now, 83 of 119, she needed to climb further up to 111.

Problems however seemed to arrive near her, a huge curve approached. Faith pushed her head down, knowing that her body would be pushed in ways that would stress it, and that if she let go she’d be pushed against a rail or the air and turned into mush. It was something she did NOT want to happen.

Faith. Faith Connors, could only hold on and push her entire body against the smooth metal body of the train, the train was set to do the curve automatically, the city in which they sat had automated transportation, and it ran on schedule, yes, but that wasn’t good news for Faith. Up against physics she could only hope her arm strength would be enough. She tried to press her feet against an indentation. If she were pushed off she’d break her legs, but at least she wouldn’t fly off.

The curve approached at rapid speed and Faith Connors couldn’t help but gulp, Faith put his hands against the metal railings that were in the train for some reason, whether the reason they were convenient to her.

The curve came. The curve went. Faith muffled the will to scream as every joint and every bone in her athletic frame almost popped out, she was pulled to the limit. When it looked like she wouldn’t be able to hold on any longer she still held it, knowing that it was either extreme discomfort or death.

She repeated her mental motto, the aching joints and every muscle in her body, everything burning. “Always”.

Now that the curve had gone by she could continue moving forward, she slowly tiptoed, pushing a hand, while grabbing the indentation with the other, and repeating the motion, it was a slow and grueling process, and the hot and sweaty body, despite the cold that made itself known wasn’t helping.

But Faith knew it to be for the best, Connor knew that it would all be worth it in the end. She counted the Carriages again in her mind, with the curve she had almost lost count, luckily they were printed in large roman numerals on top of the roof of every carriage.

94….she was getting closer, Faith slowly winced as she kept moving forward, not even thinking about stopping for a moment, it wasn’t for the free train ride that she was doing this. She could have simply paid the ticket and sat down below comfortably, no it was for...her.

“Always”

They had always been together, almost as one, as sisters, as friends, and though they might be on opposite sides of the law, that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was - and that was important. - Helping out her sister.

To her side she could see the traffic of the city way below, some, she presumed, were moving vans, people attracted to the city, as if they believed it to be a new opportunity, they had them fooled well indeed. Others were just regular citizen cars. Either way Faith held herself in the way she climbed. Exhausted but not willing to give up.

She’d push an arm down and open the window up,then drop herself into the window. That was the most dangerous part of the operation, but Faith was well used to mental gymnastics, she had always been. For her, for her sister, for the city, for everyone.

She’d just need to open the window, step into the side of the train and push her body in. As long as she didn’t lose her balance everything would be alright. It would be a perfect plan.

She moved forwards….99….105….110 and finally she was at the right carriage, she mentally prepared herself for the jump into the inside of the carriage as her whole body protested.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make it 1000 words exactly, Think I did it


End file.
